That One Kiss
by xoKelswelsxo
Summary: It's the final battle and two people cross paths what happened...


Sooo this is a bit different compared to my other dramione stories, I enjoyed writing though, so I hope you like reading it! Enjoy!

* * *

They had shared a kiss, just one kiss, that was it.

It was on the night of the final battle. They had crossed paths, and their eyes met. They were a hundred feet apart, who would have thought they would have even seen each other.

Something hit her when she saw that look of desperation in his eyes, he had no wand drawn and looked like he had been looking frantically for something or someone. They both stopped, looked on at one another for close to a minute, his demeanor seemed to calm just from looking at her.

Then his head whipped to the side having heard something and was pulled away by someone, his mother. She watched the scene of mother and son tightly embracing with relief clearly written on both their faces. His mother grabbed his face with both hands and did a quick search to make sure he wasn't badly hurt. Only a bloody gash across right cheek seemed to mar his body.

The exchange warmed her with slight hope that not everything around her was fighting and hate.

The mother grabbed her sons arm and apparated away. The girl thought that would be the last time she would see him and she didn't know how she felt about that.

It was a couple hours later and she was alone in a corridor, wishing she knew where the rest of her friends were. They had gotten scattered because of all the commotion. She had slowed down to a brisk walk to catch her breath when she was pulled into an alcove with a hand over her mouth. She didn't bother screaming, she just scratched at the hands over her mouth. Once hidden from the corridor the hand ripped away from her scratching ones while she was pressed up against a body that was obviously male and taller than her as well.

"Dammit Granger!"

She turned around to him shaking his hand up and down because of the pain. She was shocked to see him here after watching him apparate away with his mother.

"Malfoy? I thought you had left with your mother?"

He stopped moving his hand and looked at her, surprised she had watched the whole exchange between him and his mother.

"Uh, yeah, we did. Sitting and waiting wasn't doing me any good, so I came back to check things out. Then a pack of your guys came my way so I stashed out here. I saw you running as I was about to head out but held back and then did this. I'm not really sure why though…"

She stayed silent as she took it all in, he was as worried as anyone else would be but why had he grabbed her.

"For all you know Malfoy I could have hexed you into the next century"

"But you didn't." He countered very straight faced.

"But I could have." She fought back with.

"I guess I just had a feeling the you wouldn't."

His eyes bore into hers, there was something there in his eyes the she couldn't put her finger on. It was hypnotizing she didn't even as his head leaned forward and his lips touched hers. She was shocked but didn't reject it. They stayed there touching lips and when she didn't push him away he got bolder and added more pressure. The kiss deepened but didn't get too passionate. Just a loving warm kiss that warmed her slightly all over. She gripped his forearms and was about to push forward slightly when they heard movement out in the corridor. They broke their lips apart but still held close to each other. The noise passed but reality had set in. She looked up at him and he was already starring down at her, his eyes soft.

"Um, my friends are probably, they um, I should really go look, uh…" she stuttered her way through the sentence.

"Yeah you probably should." He said somberly and softly.

He understood, though he was no longer on the other side and had become neutral, there was no world for them right now. It would never be all right in the eyes of everyone else. He had to let go of her waist which he hadn't even realized he was holding and backed up.

"Go" was all he said and that's what she did after one more meaningful gaze, she left and ran the rest of the way down the corridor, neither looked back it would be too much.

Though they both knew one thing, they would always remember That One Kiss…

~End~

* * *

Thank you for reading and please don't forget to comment with your thoughts I love to here from all you guys! Mwah!


End file.
